eXperts
by Quill de Quibbler
Summary: A collection of drabbles from all of the movies. Various parings, including but not limited to, Rolo, Jott, Family!Raven/Charles. Has some dark themes.
1. First Impressions

The first one they met, the first time they /actually/ met, he was astounded. The first thought wasn't beauty, no, at first she thought that she was an old lady. What with the unusual stark white hair and coco skin. After she came into focus though, that's when he noticed her elegance. Hell, even he noticed elegance when he saw it, no matter how.. Savage he was. But being the 'savage beast' he was, he noticed a good body when he saw one. And she had one hell of a body.

Nah, she was out of his league. He decided, too.. He'd like to say stuck up. Probably. Who the hell wouldn't be with looks like those? Either way.. He'd stick to the cute red head that just came in. Sure she wasn't the same, but she seemed more approachable. More girl next door to her friend.

_'Ororo Munroe_'

That's what he called her. Unusual first name, sounded a bit like Oreo. Fit her though. Munroe.. Pretty common that one. Was she married to an American? Her dad one? Her accent was what led him more to believe she was married. A quick glance to her right hand told him otherwise. So her pop was an American.

"Storm?" He said with a point, her little nod confirmed it. Looking back at the bald man, Charles was it? Too long.. Chuck. "What do they call you, wheels?"

Spinning about on his heel, he found himself face to face with the skinny boy scout. "Cyclops was it?" He pulled him close by his shirt. "Wanna get out of my way?"

* * *

**AN: So I couldn't help it.. hehehe.. Anyways, reviews would be loved!**


	2. The Battle Within

Walking the halls of her old home, she felt so.. Out of place. Unwanted. Even though it used to be a safe haven, somewhere she could lounge, read, laugh.

And it was, for his other students, she supposed. It was like she was having an internal battle with herself, to do this or not.

And she was, Raven was completely against this. This was her _brother _not some government lackey. He took her in, feed her. He basically raised her, his parents were never there. Not for her, not for him. They were all each other had.

Then Mystique, she was mad. He forgot about her. Filled her place, showed her she was expendable. He was fighting against her. He wanted her to loose! He never actually cared about her! _Erik_ cared about her Magneto showed her she was perfect. That she didn't need to hide herself.

One. That's all she would add.

Just one to Cerebra, just enough to knock him out of play, not enough to seriously harm.

_Mutant and Proud_.

* * *

**AN: So in the movieverse I love Mystique and Xavier's relationship. So this is when she put the poison in Cerebra. Reviews would be loved **


	3. Scream For Me

_Scream for me_

He held her neck, he was crushing her throat, trapping the air inside her chest. Suffocating her.

_Scream for me_

He was advancing on her, a knife in hand. His eyes were hungry with lust, his tongue brushing over his chapped lips, revealing yellowing teeth. He wanted what all men wanted, even from her. Especially from her. Who cared if she was a street urchin, only 12. She was an orphan. No one cared if a man raped an orphan. Not in Africa.

He was close enough now, feeling her. His breath stinking the air in her face. His big ugly hands wandering. She was close to tears. She pushed him away, with as much strength she could muster in her malnourished twelve year old body. He stumbled off her, his big ugly face contorted with rage. He came close again. His knife to her throat, and his other hand busy with his belt.

And then he was lying in the floor. Sizzling. He had been struck with lighting.  
_  
__Scream for me._

Just like before. He was on the ground, sizzling. Only this time it wasn't a five foot eight, three hundred pound middle aged African man. This time it was one of Magnetos henchmen.

* * *

**AN: so in 616 Storm's history she killed a guy who tried to rape her.. and then she decided to be technical pacifist. Reviews would be loved**


End file.
